


Midnight

by catnip



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: F/F, Murder, Sometimes you just want to kill people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnip/pseuds/catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insomnia brings the two of them out into the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted at my livejournal in May of '11] My first SNSD fic and this is what I write....lol. Unbeta'd so all errors are my own.

_*_

It was late. Almost to the point that they’d have to start calling it early. The pair had been pestering each other all night because they couldn’t sleep. Laughing and picking at each other, rolling around in the covers like little kids, playing one too many games of truth or dare that always ended in the same thing. Jessica liked nights like this.

_*_

It had been a mutual decision to sneak out. It wasn’t exactly forbidden, but something more like frowned upon. They didn’t plan to go far. Just a walk or two up and down the street. They put on jackets but kept their slippers. 

_*_

Tiffany hooked her arm with Jessica’s. They had the run of the street for now. It was never all that busy, even during the day. Jessica noticed how quiet things seemed. It was almost like they were somewhere else, not Seoul.

_*_

At least it was quiet until Tiffany started kicking rocks. Jessica had teased, saying she wasn’t going to carry her back if she stubbed her toe. But then she joined in too.

_*_

Jessica kicked a particularly big rock. It sailed through the air and landed with a metallic thunk against the side of a black and rather expensive car. Left behind after it landed was a long silver scratch mark. The pair had to cover their mouths to quiet their laughs. 

_*_

She couldn’t tell how long they had been out there. Her feet were starting to get cold and judging from the way Tiffany clung so closely to her side she was getting cold too. She thought for a moment that it was probably time to head back, but the night was so nice she didn't want to leave yet.

_*_

Her arm jerked. She felt Tiffany rip away from her, her fingers scrabbling at the fabric of her jacket to try and get a grip as they slid past. It happened so fast it threw her whole body off balance and it was all Jessica could do to keep herself from tripping. She regained her balance, whipping her whole body around to look behind her.

_*_

There was something black around Tiffany’s neck. It took Jessica a second to connect the dots and realize that black thing was a jacket, and the jacket was connected to an arm, and that arm was connected to a person. By the time that registered the arm was gone, whipping across and away from Tiffany's neck.

_*_

It wasn’t anything like the movies made it out to be. It was much worse.

_*_

Jessica made a rush for them. She wasn’t sure what she could do, but instincts pushed her legs forward. She reached for Tiffany as her body went limp and dropped to the pavement. But she didn’t make it. She tried to push, hit, kick, but her whole body seemed to freeze despite the adrenaline pumping through her. The pain was sharp at first. She could feel it in her stomach, then her chest, back and forth over and over. 

_*_

She stopped counting at 5. It didn’t hurt as much after that. 

_*_

The sound of footsteps retreated and Jessica was left on her hands and knees. Already they felt ready to buckle. She tried to keep her focus anywhere but under herself. She didn’t need to see any of the damage; she could feel it just fine.

_*_

She couldn’t hold herself up anymore, body dropping to the ground like dead weight. Another wave passed through her but she ignored it. Her palms scrapped against the pavement as she pulled herself toward Tiffany. It was obvious there was nothing she could do for her now. 

_*_

Her voice was as loud as she could force it to be. She yelled and yelled but she didn’t hear anything in return. No signs that someone was coming to help. Just her voice, and the sound of cars too far off to matter.

_*_

She laid herself next to Tiffany. How long had they been there? It felt like years. The world seemed to be moving in slow motion. The pain wasn't so bad now. It was almost enough to lure her into thinking things weren’t hopeless. An ever expanding pool cold and sticky beneath her reminded her otherwise.

_*_

She wondered if this was their fault. If they had been chosen because of who they were. If this person had been following them and waiting for a chance. If she should be scolding herself for ever leaving the house unprotected. Or maybe it had been a random pick. Maybe the papers would be filled with the phrase “wrong place at the wrong time” for months to come. She figured it really didn’t matter. She’d never get to know the answer anyway.

_*_

Maybe, she thought, she should have been scolding herself for being so useless. She hadn’t been able to protect Tiffany. Or herself. She’d never even gotten a punch in. 

_*_

She decided she didn’t want to die thinking about death. She didn’t want to waste her last thoughts.

_*_

She wondered what Tiffany’s last thought was. Had it been about her? It probably wasn't. Tiffany probably didn’t get to choose her last thought. Things happened too fast. And so she decided she would think of something happy right up until the end, for the two of them.

_*_

Her gaze was focused on Tiffany’s face. It was easy to look past the blood all around her and see her just as she had always been before. Or Jessica was delusional and her brain was letting her see things the way she wanted to see them. She didn’t know how death worked. In her head she could hear one of their songs. Was pretty certain it was one of their songs. The melody and words came easy to her, filled her with a familiar feeling of comfort. She tried to open her mouth to let the sound out but there was nothing. So she kept repeating it in her head, even when the words didn’t make sense anymore and music seemed to cut off.

_*_

There was a scream. A call for help. But Jessica didn’t hear it.


End file.
